Drilling for oil and gas in deep waters or drilling through depleted reservoirs is a challenge due to the narrow margin between the pore pressure and fracture pressure. The narrow margin implies frequent installation of casing, and restricts the mud circulation due to pressure drop in the annulus between the wellbore and drill string or in other words the increase in applied or observed pressure in the borehole due to the drilling activity such as circulation of drilling fluid down the drill pipe up the annulus of the well bore. Reducing this effect by reducing the circulating flow rate, will again reduces drilling speed and causes problems with transport of drill cuttings in the borehole.
Normally, in conventional floating drilling with a marine drilling riser installed, two independent pressure barriers between a formation possibly containing hydrocarbons and the surroundings are required. In conventional subsea drilling operations, normally, the main (primary) pressure barrier is the hydrostatic pressure created by the drilling fluid (mud) column in the borehole and drilling riser up to the drilling installation. The second barrier comprises the Blow-Out Preventer (BOP) connected to the subsea wellhead on seabed.
A conventional drilling system is shown in FIG. 1a. 
If a formation is being drilled where the hydrostatic pressure of the drilling fluid is not sufficient to balance the formation pore pressure, an influx of formation fluids that may contain natural gas could enter the wellbore. The primary barrier is now no longer effective in controlling or containing the formation pore pressure. In order to contain this situation, the subsea Blow Out Preventer (BOP) must be closed. In a conventional drilling system the oil and gas industry has developed certain standard operational well control procedures to contain the situation for such an event. These are well established and known procedures and will here only be described in broad general terms.
FIG. 1a illustrates a conventional subsea drilling system. If the pressure in the borehole 1 due to the hydrostatic pressure from the drilling fluid is lower than the pore pressure in the formation being drilled, an influx into the well bore might occur. Since the density of the influx is lower (in most cases) than the density of the drilling fluid and now occupy a certain height of the wellbore, the hydrostatic pressure at the influx depth will continue to decrease if the well can not be shut in using the BOP. By shutting in the well by closing one of several elements 15a, b, c, d, 16 in the subsea BOP stack 3 and trapping a pressure in the well 14, the influx from the formation can be stopped (see FIG. 1b). The procedures of containing this situation and how the influx is circulated out of the well by pumping drilling fluid down the drillstring 8 out of the drillbit 10 and up the annulus of the wellbore 14 is well established. The valves in the choke line 25 is opened on the subsea BOP to the high pressure (HP) choke line 24 and the bottom hole pressure controlled by the adjustable choke 22 on top of the coke line on the drilling vessel above the body of water. Downstream the adjustable choke valve, the well stream is directed to a mud-gas separator 42. This is a critical operation, particularly in deep water areas as there are very narrow margins as to how high the surface pressure upstream the surface choke can be before the formation strength is exceeded in the open hole section.
Floating drilling operations are often more critical compared to drilling from bottom supported platforms, since the vessel is moving due to wind, waves and sea currents. This means that the floating drilling vessel and the riser may be disconnected from the subsea BOP and wellbore below. If heavier than seawater drilling fluid is being used, this will result in a hydrostatic pressure drop in the well. Generally, a riser margin is required. A riser margin is defined as the needed density (specific gravity) of the drilling fluid in the borehole to over-balance any formation pore pressure after the drilling riser is disconnected from the top of the subsea BOP near seabed in addition to the seawater pressure at the disconnect point 20. When disconnecting the marine drilling riser from the subsea BOP, the hydrostatic head of drilling fluid in the bore hole and the hydrostatic head of sea water should be equal or higher than the formation pore pressure (FPP) to achieve a riser margin. Riser margin is difficult to achieve, particular in deep waters. The reason is that there can be substantial pressure difference between the pressure inside the drilling riser due to the heavy drilling fluids and the pressure of seawater outside the disconnect point on the riser. To compensate for the pressure reduction in the open hole falling below the pore pressure when the riser is disconnected, would require drilling with a very high mud weight in the well bore and riser. So when drilling with this heavy mud weight all the way up to the spill point on the rig 5, normally being between 10 to 50 m above sea level, the bottom hole pressure would be higher than the formation strength is able to support. Hence the formation strength would be exceeded and mud losses would occur. It would no longer be possible to circulate and transport the drill cuttings out of the borehole and the drilling operation would have to stop.
Riser Less Drilling, Dual Gradient Drilling and drilling with a Low Riser Return System (LRRS), have been introduced to reduce some of the above mentioned problems. The LRRS is described in, e.g., WO2003/023181, WO2004/085788 and WO2009123476, which all belong to the present applicant.
In dual gradient (DG) drilling systems a high density drilling fluid is used below a certain depth in the borehole, with a lighter fluid (for example sea water or other lighter fluid) above this point. When drilling with a riser, a dual gradient effect could be achieved by diluting the drilling riser contents with a gaseous fluid for example, or another lighter liquid, U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,540 (de Boer). Another method could be to install a pump on the seabed or subsea and keep the riser content full or partially full of seawater instead of mud while the returns from the well bore annulus is pumped from seabed up to the drilling installation in a return path external from the main drilling riser. Hence there are two different density liquids in addition to the atmospheric pressure creating the hydrostatic pressure on the underground formation. References are made to prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,495 (Leach) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,877 (Fincher et. al.).
Another technology that could create a riser margin is the single mud gradient, Low Riser Return System (LRRS) belonging to the applicant. Here, a pump is placed somewhere between the sea level and sea bed and connected to the drilling riser. The drilling mud level is lowered to a depth considerable below the sea level. Due to the shorter hydrostatic head (height) of the drilling fluid acting on the open hole formation, the density of the drilling mud could be increased without exerting excess pressure acting on the formation. If this heavy drilling mud was carried all the way back to the drilling rig, as the case would be in a conventional drilling operation, the hydrostatic pressure would exceed the formation strengths, and hence mud losses would occur.
In riserless drilling, there is simply not a riser installed hydraulically connecting the seabed installed BOP to the drilling rig trough a marine drilling riser. Normally, the top of the wellbore (subsea BOP) is kept open to seawater pressure during drilling; hence the hydrostatic wellbore pressure is made up of the seawater pressure acting on the well at seabed, plus the hydrostatic pressure of the drilling fluid in the well below this point, also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,603 (Arnold).
Several other concepts have been introduced and are in the public domain.
Other systems have introduced a closing element on top of the subsea BOP that can isolate the seawater pressure at seabed from acting on the borehole annulus (U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,877). Such closing element could be a so called Rotating Control Device (RCD) or a rotating BOP. These are somewhat different from an annular preventer in that it is possible to rotate the drill string while sealing pressure from below or above (seawater). It is not recommended practice to rotate the drillstring while a conventional annular BOP is closed during drilling due to excess wear on the rubber element. If such a system is used in combination with a subsea mudlift pump at seabed or mid sea, the suction pressure of the mud pump below the RCD in addition to the drilling fluid height and dynamic pressure loss in the annulus, directly control the pressure in the borehole.
Common for all these drilling systems is that the drilling fluid returning from the well cannot be returned through high pressure choke or kill lines in a conventional manner due to limited formation strength when the BOP is closed after an influx has occurred. Due to the heavy mud weight required or used, this mud will be displaced out of the wellbore annulus ahead of the lighter influx, hence the formation strength cannot support to be hydraulically in contact with the surface installation when the annulus of the wellbore and the conduit (kill or/and choke lines) back to surface are filled with the heavy drilling fluid. This effect will restrict the use of earlier systems or will put severe strain and requirement on the equipment and processes in a well control event.
In dual Gradient Drilling and riserless drilling, many types of Subsea Lift Pumps (SLP) can normally not handle a significant amount of gas from the well, as the case may be in a well control event for a gas kick. There are several reasons for this. In normal operations these pumps must handle a significant amount of drill cuttings and rocks in addition to the fine solid particles of the weight materials used in the drilling mud. If a gas influx is introduced into the wellbore at a considerable depth and pressure, this gas will expand when circulated up the bore hole to the seabed or mid-ocean where the pump is located. If this return path of fluids from the well has to go directly into the pump, it will put severe strain on the pump system.
Secondly, the bottom hole pressure will be a direct function of the fluid head in the annulus, the dynamic pressure loss in the annulus and the pump suction pressure. It will be extremely difficult to achieve a stable and controllable suction pressure on the pump when you will have slugs of high concentration hydrocarbon gas flowing directly into the pump system. As a consequence it will be a great advantage if the hydrocarbon gas and drilling fluid could be separated from each other subsea, before liquid drilling fluid and solids being diverted and pumped to surface by the subsea pump. This was also envisioned by Gonzales in U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,455.
Thirdly as the subsea pump in earlier systems is in direct communication with the annulus, the return lines and the pump system must be of the same high pressure rating as the BOP itself. This put severe requirements on the pump system to handle internal pressures.
Subsea Choke Systems.
Prior art exists in an attempt to compensate for the excessive pressure in the borehole acting on the well when circulating out a kick in a conventional manner through high pressure small bore choke line and a surface choke on the upper part of this line. U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,191 (Neath) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,208 (Shanks) introduced a surface controlled subsea choke where the flow from below a closed Subsea BOP was directed into the main bore of the drilling riser through a subsea choke.
Neath envisioned a conventional drilling system where the riser was full of conventional weighted drilling fluid. If such a system was used in a situation where dual gradient drilling technology was used, the pressure on the downstream of the adjustable choke could become too high due to the high mud weight used. Also since the riser was initially full of drilling mud, gas introduced into the base of the riser at great water depth could introduce further problems since the riser have limited collapse and internal pressure ratings.